


Cigarettes

by olibloop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Slight underage, Smoking, Stridercest - Freeform, a chapter thats fluffy and without sex, but I'm writing some plot and some kinks, how fuckin weird, porn with a plot, they kind of just fuck like rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olibloop/pseuds/olibloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro catches Dave smoking. And damn, if he wasn't attracted to the kid before, he was now.<br/>(rated m for sex in later chapters. This will probably have porn and a plot. porn with a plot. idk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave ==> Smoke a Cig.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Dave playing guitar but Bro not knowing because he was embarrassed. (He listens to girly music, although he says its ironic we all know its not.)

Your name is Dave Strider and you were home alone. 

Again.

Bro was out on a job and you could finally indulge in all your bad habits. It’s been 4 days and you’ve jerked off, smoked a pack of cigarettes, and you’re now about to play guitar. Rose had send you a few links awhile ago to some sad music and you listened to it because even though you wont admit it, if those songs meant something to your close friend, like hell you were going to ignore them.  
You liked these songs.  
And that’s a problem. Because they were girly and sad and by some silly boy band but it struck something in your heart and you liked them unironically.  
Like you said, that’s a problem. Because it wasn’t something a Strider should like. You sigh, and crush your cigarette, tossing it out your open window. Then, you carefully tune your guitar and play some of those cheesy songs from some stupid boyband. (Mariana’s Trench. Stupid Rose.) As you’re finishing your first song and start to strum out the intro to the next one, you’re almost certain you see something out of the corner of your eyes. Shit. You quickly grab another smoke and convince your self it’s nothing, fishing the bright red lighter out of your loose pajama pants. You light the cigarette swiftly before deciding to walk over and peek your head out of your slightly open door. You inhale deeply, holding it until you get near the door, then slowly exhaling the smoke away from the door. You open the door wider and look around, seeing nothing and shrugging, then casually taking another drag from your cigarette.  
As you turn around you feel a woosh of air and oh shit, your Bro is in front of you and he doesn’t look pissed but you were freaking out because you had a cigarette between your lips and a guitar on your floor. You’d been careful to make sure Bro didn’t know about your guitar playing because you were still working on it, and you’d tell him about it when you’d mastered your guitar. You were pretty good but you still fumbled about a bit.  
Bro steps forward and you tense, stepping back, his eyebrow raised. You decide you're screwed so you raise your smoke to your lips, slowly wrapping your lips around the small paper wrapped tobacco, and take a long drag. His eyebrow raises further and you flick your cigarette over an ashtray on your dresser nearby, then slowly lifting your head a bit and blowing the smoke out of your lungs, eyes slipping closed. While you exhale you think of the fact that your Bro is there and right you were fucked, your ass was gonna get beaten into next week, but you were almost looking forward to the strife because you can see his sweat drip down his tired muscles, his large hands grip the katana and him cut through the air elegantly and beautifully. 

Oh yeah, you must’ve forgotten to mention that you had a thing for your brother.

But that doesn’t matter right now because like hell were you gonna let a perfectly fine cig go to waste, Bro there or not, so before you take another drag, you speak.  
"Back so soon? Wasn’t expecting you to be home yet." You move around him so that you can pick up your guitar and put it away and not on the floor, swiftly moving back to your place in front of him and leaning against the wall beside the door, blinking lazily and raising your eyebrow.  
He lowers his eyebrows before leaning against your dresser, one hand supporting his body weight against the wood. This makes his muscles flex slightly in his arms while it supports his lean but muscular body. He was wearing a black tank top which definitely didn’t help your ever blossoming attraction to that piece of shit over there, and you think he wont reply before he says, “Owner of the club got busted.”  
He could work anywhere he wanted but he still chose shitty places to DJ at, and you snort, flicking your cigarette. “Again? You should choose better clubs, Bro.” Your smoke was almost done so you take one last inhale of it before crushing it in the astray nearby. Your Bro doesn’t reply, and you don’t repeat the question, and he steps toward you. You press yourself against the wall, trying to get away from him, but he just steps in front of you and leans down to your height, and his hand is raising, oh fuck he wouldn’t hit you would he? He only directly hit you during strifes and you squeeze your eyes shut, body tensing, expecting a blow but you feel his fingers gently trace your lips and your eyes snap open and he’s already gone. 

That fucker. 

You let out a breathe you didn’t know you were holding and quickly put your cigarette package, lighter, and ashtray in your drawer where they belong.

He ran his fingers over your lips. You were sure of it. It was soft and gentle. What's going on?

==> Be Dirk Strider

Your name is Dirk Strider and you’re exhausted from driving. You open the door to your usually quiet apartment and hear music. An acoustic guitar and a voice. Soft, gorgeous, and it was your brothers voice.

Your brother.

Who was almost 17 and puberty had definitely made that kid a god. He was almost as tall as you, but with less muscle, and a thinner figure. But after a strife when you were fixing him up you could feel the muscle underneath the skin, you knew he was stronger and not a little kid anymore. Which means he was even more attractive.  
You have many problems and that kid was at the top of your list.

Deep breath.

When he finishes the song, you quietly move in front of his door and you catch him putting the guitar down and standing up, smoking a cigarette.  
Oh fuck.  
Your name is Dirk Strider and if you thought strifing with your little brother was torture, watching sweat drip down his determined face, shirt torn apart, bloody and somehow gorgeous, his long fingers grasping the sword you gave him and the swing of his muscles as he attacked, you were wrong.  
He elegantly inhaled, walking towards the door and peeking out, so you took the opportunity to flash step into his room. His mouth falls open a bit but then he quickly recomposes himself. You feel him staring at you and you take a step closer to him, making him tense up and step back, nearly hitting the door. He doesn’t stop looking at you as he slowly flicks the ash off the lit end of his smoke, then slowly brings hit to his mouth and wrapping his lips around it, inhaling deeply. 

You’re certain that is the absolute hottest thing he has ever done.

He holds it for a second and then leans his head up and to the right, away from you and you see his red eyes behind his glasses slip shut as he exhales. You had to get out of there before you got a boner and you’re not really paying attention to him until he says, “Back so soon? Wasn’t expecting you to be home yet.” Obviously not, you think, as he continues his smoke. “Owner of the club got busted.” You say quietly after a minute or so of watching his lips and damn you were glad your shades hid your eyes.  
He snorts. You don’t hear what he says because you’re too caught up in watching him smoke, he looks so gorgeous god dammit you were a sicko. Before you can stop yourself you walk over to where he’s standing and you’re running your fingers lightly across his lips. You flash step the fuck out of there because what the fuck did you just do, that was your brother god dammit.


	2. Dave ==> be confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a surprise at the end for you guys 0u0

Your name is Dave Strider, and your brother touched your lips yesterday night. By surprise. You replay it over and over in your head, his rough fingers gently tracing your mouth like it was something to behold, like it was the lips of a god. You were currently sitting at the edge of the roof, sword beside you and booze on the side not currently occupied by your katana. No, you weren’t going to kill yourself. But your apartment was hot because the AC was broken AGAIN, and there’s a sick ass breeze from up here. You’re smoking, again, and since Bro knows you don’t really care anymore. Although you refused to play guitar for him, which lead to him shoving a sword in the AC unit like the man baby he was.  
God dammit.  
You wished he would have just strifed with you instead, so you wouldn’t be sweating on top of your roof, smoking one of your last precious cigarettes. You wonder what would happen if you just leaned forward a bit, and send yourself flying over the edge. Then you snort, bursting in a fit of giggles while you stumble drunkenly farther away from the edge of the building at the thought. You start full on laughing, tears forming in your eyes from all this laughter and you kneel on the ground and wheeze loudly between laughs. You hear the door slam closed and your Bro is in front of you, eyebrows raised, as in ‘what the fuck are you doing and where’d you get that booze’ and you look at him quietly before snorting loudly for a second time, laughing again. You stand up, and sway slightly, and Bro offers his hand to help you, making you laugh even more. You laugh so hard you nearly fall over, and Bro grimaces before grabbing your arm tightly and leading you towards the door.   
"Heyyyy," You whine, "My drank ish still up fair!" You hiccup and his lips quirk down, before he continues pulling you along. You struggle drunkenly, gasping in pain when his grip tightens on your arm. You growl at him and struggle more, and he sighs loudly, stopping you right in front of the door leading to the roof.   
"How did you even get a hold of alcohol?" He sighs.  
You smirk. “Wouldntyalick to know!” Your sentence slurs slightly and you furrow your brows before shrugging. He grabs your arm again and drags you downstairs, throwing you into your room and closing the door. You giggle again.  
You remember the feeling of his hand on your arm, his fingers on your lips a few days ago, and you’re trying not to shove a hand down your pants because you were horny but getting tired, your buzz slightly fading.  
==>Dave: have a wicked nasty hangover

You wake up in your bed, and the first thing in your mind is that you’re going to be sick.  
You run to the bathroom which is luckily unoccupied, and proceed to vomit old pizza, stomach bile and enough tequila to drown your liver. Once you’re done and you’ve brushed your teeth about ten times you uneasily walk out of the washroom, leaning on your arm on the doorway for support. Bro is there, holding a glass of water and pain killers, and when he looks at you he snickers.  
"Feelin’ better, sunshine?" He asks sarcastically.  
You growl. “Fuck you, asshole.”   
He seems completely unfazed so you greedily grab the drink and swallow the pills, head pounding. He looks almost amused as you gulp the water down, droplets of it sliding down your chin and on your neck. He shakes his head and grabs a facecloth from behind you, leaning close enough so he can reach over your lanky form that you can smell him. It was the smell of sugar and spice and everything sweet. Also known as chocolate and vanilla ironic female body wash he uses with a slight hint of cologne. You blush at the closeness as he uses the facecloth to slowly wipe you dry, as if you’re some little kid and you close your eyes, humming softly. Him cleaning you up felt nice and comforting and you unconsciously lean into his touch, causing him to chuckle quietly. He applies more pressure than needed when drying your adam’s apple and your breath hitches. You quickly grab his arm and shove it away, mumbling “I’m fine now thanks,” before running back into your room and slamming the door shut behind you.  
He had been touching you an awful lot lately. You wished his fingers would touch you more. You wished he’d touch you less. He was your older brother, dammit, you weren’t supposed to think of him like that. But you did.   
God.   
You so did.  
You wanted him. him touching you, you wanted his lips against yours, you wanted…  
Oops. Looks like you’ve got a boner. It was too dangerous to take care of it in the house with Bro around, and god dammit you had a headache. Why are you still horny even when you’re terribly hungover?   
You angrily curse your teenage hormones before getting a smoke. You had started smoking an awful lot more now that Bro knew and didn’t really care. You dig out your lighter, a cig, and you sit on your window ledge, legs swinging slightly. You checked your pack and that was your last one and you groan frustratingly. You had to go buy more, great. You put the cigarette away and leave your stuff out on your dresser lazily, choosing instead to pop a piece of gum into your mouth.

==> Let’s check in on Dirk.

Your head hits the pillow softly, and you groan. You try to groan quieter but you can’t help it. So you arch your back into your hand, continuing your pace.  
In other words, yeah. You were getting yourself off.  
You’re in your bedroom and the door was unlocked. Part of you was scared to get caught. Another part of you is dying for Dave to walk in. Replace his hand with your own, smaller and less calloused. You imagine him teasing you, going slowly at first, before taking you into his mouth. He had these soft lips, and you’re almost certain him sucking you off would be getting a blow job from some sort of angel. In your fucked up fantasy, his red eyes stare up at you, half open and filled with lust as his tongue works his way up your shaft. He’d try to deep throat you but he’d choke a bit, but damn if that wasn’t hot because you imagine he’d be so eager to please you that it wouldn’t even matter all that much. You tried at first to wish away these thoughts but god dammit, it wasn’t working and you were sexually fucking frustrated.   
As you feel yourself about to finish you hear a loud bang on your door. 

Oh shit.

You throw on an old towel around your waist so it looks like you were about to go shower and he slams his fist on your door even louder, so you shout back, “Hold the hell on, bro. Be careful with the door too, if it breaks you’re gonna be modelling for my smuppet site for the next month,” You say it jokingly but you can’t stop the images of him in your head with smuppets and you wanted to kill the kid for being so god damned attractive. You walk over and open the door, making sure not to reveal your lower half, barely covering your dick. He looks at you and sighs loudly, as if he’s annoyed he actually has to do this and your eye twitches in agitation.   
"I need money for cigarettes," He tells you. You look at him.   
"No." You tell him, turning away to close the door and finish yourself off because no way in hell is the asshole who caused this boner gonna give you blue balls. And, no way in hell were you gonna get him anymore of those fucking cigarettes, if you had to watch him wrap his pretty little lips around another smoke and if you had to watch his chest that you want to mark and bite and explore, and if you had to see that kid smoke another time you were going to take a shitty sword from the fridge and impale yourself on it.  
He snarls. “What the hell?! Why not?!” Wow his shouting is going right to your dick and you’re pretty sure if you didn’t have pride you’d start humping the door.  
"I said no, Dave. Smoking is bad, it’ll slow you down and it’ll fuck up your lungs." You reply blankly, "Now go get a lollipop or something, kid."  
He takes a step toward you and slams the door all the way open, lunging at you. “Don’t you talk to me like that! I’m not some stupid kid anymore!” Oh shit oh shit your towel is slightly tented with your slowly fading boner and you step away easily but he surprises you by appearing from behind and tackling you to the floor, face down. He was miserable when he was hungover, note to self.   
Your hat is knocked off and your glasses are askew and you’re eating a face full of hardwood flooring, so you move to get away but he’s flipping you on your back and he’s straddling your hips, moving to put his hands near your throat. He stops halfway and yeah, great, he felt your hard on, you can tell by the look on his face. You take the moment he stops to throw him off you, quickly pushing him out of your room and slamming the door, locking it this time.   
You slump against the wall and put your head in your hands. Fuck. In that second he was straddling you, your dick got some great friction and fuck fuck fuck he was your brother what are you thinking, you deserve blue balls don’t you fucking dare continue that fantasy you sick bastard.  
The fantasy doesn’t stop, needless to say.  
Dave start practically slamming his fists hard enough to bleed against the door and you take a deep breath, recomposing yourself and reopening your bedroom door as he’s about to slam it again. He looks like he was in the middle of a harder than normal knock and he falls right into your chest, knocking the breath out of you and causing you to stumble backwards slightly. You pull him off you and turn away from him sitting on your bed, but he chooses to stand there and stare at you. Your towel was dangerously low on your hips and your bare chest was flushed slightly, but you kept your composure.   
"Bro," He says, quietly. You don’t turn to face him.  
"Bro." He repeats, firmer this time. You still don’t move. You’re ashamed and humiliated and you don’t hear him say your name again you just hear him snarl and suddenly soft lips are crashing against your own and these are his lips, his soft, full lips that you’ve wanted and before you can even think you’re pushing your lips back against his because you knew it was wrong, but it felt so right, none of your other kisses felt like this one and this was incest and screwed up but you didn’t care because you’re soaring.

You grab his shoulders and pull him closer, dominating the kiss, running your tongue over his lip to get him to open his mouth. To your surprise, he opens it, and when you use your tongue to map out his small mouth, he moans, and your self control was wearing thin, and you suckle softly on his tongue next making Dave practically mewl.

This kid was going to be your downfall.

You don’t really care.

==>Sounds intense. How’s Dave doing with this?  
==>Rewind to before Dave starts making out with his brother.

"Bro." You say, quietly. You definitely felt his hard on pressing on your ass, and he did not look like he was going to shower. Also, the image got into your head and you were trying so hard not to get your own boner. (Trying hard, not to get hard. ha. Hilarious.)   
He doesn’t turn to face you.   
Which is aggravating. 

"Bro," You repeat, louder and firmer in tone. He’s practically slumping in on himself. Pathetic, Bro, you’re being dramatic and fucking pathetic. You want to snarl and your upper lip curls in disgust, he was acting like he shoved his dick in your ass not let his dick grind against you by accident.   
You walk over to him, standing closer.   
"Bro!" You practically shout. He still doesn’t move. What do you have to do to get the attention of this asshole?  
An idea comes to mind.  
A stupid, dumb, failing, pathetic and absolutely beautiful idea.  
You walk and stop right in front of him, and you lean down. Then, you press your lips to his, softly for a second and then rougher. He doesn’t move for a second and you think about pulling away but then he’s returning the pressure, kissing you back, grabbing your shoulders and pulling you closer and deepening the kiss and you open your mouth, moaning quietly when his tongue explores your mouth. When he draws your tongue into his mouth and suckles softly you positively mewl, leaning closer and resting your hands on his thighs, leaning in as close as you can.   
He growls at the hands on his legs and his hands remove themselves from your shoulders slowly, tracing down your sides, lightly pushing in on your hips, tracing your upper thighs before grabbing at your knees and bringing them around his waist so you’re sitting in his lap. You have to break away because you’re panting and can’t breathe, slightly light headed.   
Before you can bring him back for another kiss his hands are in your hair, pulling your head to the left roughly and then he attaches his lips to your neck, sucking harshly. Your breath hitches and you try not to make anymore noises. This obviously upsets him, so he moves to another spot on your neck and bites harshly, causing you to make a noise caught between a moan and a gasp. You feel his cocky smirk on your neck and you growl, then grind your ass on his erection.   
He’s caught off guard and makes a breathy moan and yes, wow, guess who’s got a fucking boner, yes you need to hear more of those noises so you grind more, and he snarls this time, holy hell that is one beautiful snarl.   
His hands grip your hips roughly and stop you from moving, causing you to whine in protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha oh i love leaving people hanging


	3. Dave ==> do the thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahahaahaha this is pure smut   
> im sorry this took so long i hope its ok i havent written smut in forever yo

His hands grip your hips roughly and stop you from moving, causing you to whine in protest.   
"This is wrong," Your brother chokes out. It sounds forced and you’re 100000% sure that he’s just about ready to throw his towel off, and now you’re very turned on, and very angry. You lean away from him and get off his lap and slam your head into his night stand. You were hungover and then he just turned you on and now he has to play the whole ‘incest is wrong’ card? No way in hell. You make a frustrated noise out of your mouth, and then you shout, "I swear to fucking god, Bro, I started this, I want this, I’m turned on and tired of having to hide and I honestly couldn’t care less that you’re my brother because its not like you gave birth to me, you just raised me, and I’m not some twink virgin so if you’re not gonna-" You’re cut off by hearing him snarl and pull you away from the night stand by your hair. You’re bent at an awkward angle but he brings his lips close to your ear and says, dark and lowly, "You’re fucking mine now, you little shit.”   
You make a noise that’s something like a groan and he nibbles on your ear and your breath hitches in your throat. He removes his hand from your hair and flips you over so that your straddling him as he sits back against the headboard.   
He leans forward and breathes, “C’mon Davey, gimme a show.” In your ear. You shudder and then he leans back, a slight smirk playing at his lips. You remove your shades first, putting them by the bed table, then slowly removing your shirt, throwing it across the room. You get off him for a second to strip out of your pants and boxers in what you hope is a seductive way, and you go back to straddle him, erection in full view. You pull at his towel and whine, so lifts his hips and you rip it off hungrily. You feel him staring at you as you stare at his dick because wow that was bigger than you expected. Then you feel him tugging at your hair again and you look up to him, realizing he’s removed his shades and his eyes are hungry and those are predators eyes if you’ve ever seen them. You lean in and he smashes his lips against yours with a bruising force and kisses you roughly, and you return the favour, pushing back just as hard, savouring his taste and smell before pulling away. You decide to be up front with him with what you want because that’s what he would do so you lean back a bit, grinding your ass on his dick again before telling him, “How about I blow you,” You lean forward a bit and grind against him again, “And then you fuck me?”  
His pupils are blown up when he hears you say that, and he grabs your hips and grinds himself against you again, moaning quietly before nodding harshly. You smirk and start kissing and biting his neck, then down his chest, pinching his nipples with your fingers, causing him to let out a very quiet moan again. You wish he’d just let go, but that’s not something Bro would do so you settle for the quiet moans and soak them up, burning them into your brain.   
When you finally reach his dick, you teasingly breathe over it, looking up at him. He was flushed and panting and very, very hot, so you lean down and lick at the head, before taking it into our mouth and sucking, slightly swirling your tongue around the tip. Bro makes a choked back moan as if he didn’t mean to make it, like it just slipped out, and you lean in and take more of him into your mouth. Due to practice with various fruits and vegetables and many trips away from Bro, you could suppress your gag reflex at will.   
You slowly go down more and more, and you glance up every now and then, catching his glowing, lust filled eyes. You can tell he’s trying not to thrust into your mouth so you take him in almost to the end of your mouth, the top of his cock barely brushing against the the back of your throat and you hum, catching him off guard. He moans and thrusts into your mouth and you easily take him, swallowing around him.  
He says “Fuck, how the hell do you even- jesus christ- Dave-” And you hum again, cutting him off and your dick hurt but you were focused on Bro who’s just grabbed your hair and thrust into your mouth again, despite the awkward angle that he’s in, half lying down and half sitting. You bob your head and stare up at him, not breaking eye contact. You bob your head a few more times, and he pulls you off, breathing heavily. You smirk a bit because now you got to have him in you which would be even better, hell yes. He grabs some lube from the bedside and you lean up to kiss him as he teasingly prods your entrance, causing you to gasp which he swallows hungrily, kissing you. He inserts the first finger, and you tighten up a bit on reflex because you have stretched yourself and been stretched so you could take it and he wiggles it around a bit, before sliding it out and sliding it back in. After a minute of this you’re moaning loudly and he slips in a second finger which burns a bit so he gives you a second to get used to it.   
He’s scissoring his fingers and you’re moaning louder than you thought you could, and when his fingers brush against your prostate you practically shout, gripping his shoulders harshly and arching your back, trying to apply more pressure to your bundle of nerves.  
Bro starts smirking and you want to hit him but you couldn’t even talk if you tried so you lean forward and bite his shoulder, hard. He makes a noise somewhere between a pissed off growl and a moan, and in revenge he slips a third finger in. You lean forward and press your foreheads together, panting over his lips and staring into his glazed over yet clear eyes, bucking your hips down onto his hand. The stretch burns a bit but the extra pressure on your prostate makes up for it.   
You move your hand down to touch yourself but he smacks it away, causing you to whine   
"So tell me," Bro says suddenly, "Where did you learn to blow like that?"  
Your mouth forms a weak smirk before you reply, “What, you jealous?”   
He so is jealous. He thrusts his hands sharply and you moan out, then he replies. “I’m not jealous. After all, you’re mine now. I just want to know if my little brother,” He hisses, “Is some pathetic whore.”   
Although you wont admit it, you’re kind of a submissive guy. In other words, him calling you names is probably gonna get you off. You stutter random words and he knows, he fucking knows that cocky bastard.  
"Oh? What’s that now, Davey? You like it when I call you a whore?"   
You lean your head against his shoulder and buck down against his hand, moaning loudly. You can practically hear the smirk in his voice so you whisper lowly into his ear, “I’m prepped enough, now just fuck me, you douche.”  
He chuckles, but grabs the lube and drips on his cock, guiding your hips over his lubed up dick. He’s kind of lying on his back now and you slowly sink yourself onto him, and you were prepped but it was still a bit of a stretch and it burned a bit. Once you’re fully seated, you breathe and Bro says encouragements to you.   
Eventually you relax a bit and it’s not as bad as before, and Bro rocks his hips slightly, causing you to moan. His hands are resting on your hips and you use your knees to rise up and slowly sink yourself back down on his dick, making you moan loudly. Bro lets out a soft groan which just eggs you on, so you raise yourself slowly and bring yourself down, a bit faster this time, your blood pumping in your ears. You raise yourself again and as you go down he bucks his hips roughly to meet you and you practically scream because holy shit that was deep and it scraped across your prostate.  
Bro bucks his hips again and you trail one hand down his stomach, scratching it lightly, the other hand slowly raising to tweak your nipples.   
"Fuck, Dave.." Bro groans out quietly and you arch your back, riding him faster.  
You’re chanting “Bro, Bro, Bro, Bro” like it’s a prayer tumbling from your lips, and you two have built a solid pace, frantic and fast and his cock scrapes against your prostate deliciously, causing you to see stars. You bring both hands to play with your nipples and you whimper out, “Please touch me, oh God, I’m so close,” And thank whatever angel is watching out for you because his hand wraps around your erection, pumping it a bit out of time with his thrusts but you don’t really care because it’s too much stimulation and you can hardly breathe.  
You lean forward and kiss him, coming hot, white streaks painting Bro’s scratched up chest (you don’t remember scratching him that much, oops) seeing white as you come down from the orgasmic high.  
Bro groans loudly and he releases, pulling out just before, and you feel something warm on your butt which you assume is Bro and he has the most gorgeous orgasm face you’ve ever seen.  
After that, Bro grabs the towel he was wearing and cleans you up, and you smile gratefully. Bro also lets you cuddle him after you’re cleaned up for the most part, and even though your ass is more sore than it has ever been, you don’t think you’ve felt better. Before you pass out you feel Bro kiss the top of your head and you smile, breathing in his scent.


	4. Dirk==>Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sex guys  
> gotta love the incest butt sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took like a day im so lazy with my writing please forgive me

Dirk ==> Denial.  
Your name is Dirk Strider and you’ve solved one problem only to end up with another.  
Life hates you, you’re sure of it.  
Your first problem was the 17 year old sex god of a brother you raised. You guys are now fucking. You’re not sure if it’s a real relationship, but you don’t talk about your feelings. It’s not something you do.   
You want Dave to be yours and yours only, but you’re not gonna make him be in a committed relationship. He deserves much better. He’s 17, young and free. He can do what he wants. You, on the other hand, are in your 30’s.   
But that’s not the problem you wanted to talk about.  
Your new problem just so happens to be short, pimply, and has a huge overbite and hobo hair, glasses, and is consuming almost every waking moment of your brothers time.  
John fucking Egbert is your problem.  
Every day he’s either sleeping at that dorks place or he’s here. Leaving much to be desired in your sex life. Or current lack of one. John Egbert.

You know practically everything about him. You wish you didn’t. You’re selfish and stupid but you just want your brother to be yours and yours only. Summer just started and Dave has barely even looked at you. Your angry thoughts are interrupted by a door slamming and Dave’s voice mixing in with a nasally one you recognize as John. You struggle not to contort your face into a look of disgust as they walk in the kitchen where your sitting there, elbows on the counter, while you eat an apple. Dave nods at you in acknowledgement (most he’s noticed you in a week. fucking douche.) and John chirps out, “Hello Mr. Strider!”  
You nod at him and Dave drags them into his room.

 

Your name is Dirk Strider.  
You’re not jealous.

—————————————

 

You walk in to the house hearing your brother groaning. You clench the water bottle so hard in your hand the cap flies off.  
You flash step by the two on the couch. Dave was wrestling with John to get the remote.  
You flash step again into the kitchen, throwing the cheap groceries in your kitchen before going into your bedroom.   
When you close the door, Dave is there in front of it. You move around him and slam it behind you.

Your name is Dirk Strider.  
You are not jealous.

————————————-

You were cleaning up your room for awhile and you walked out of your room to clean up the kitchen and get some swords from your fridge to clean. You pass the two boys on your couch after they had just slept over at the Egbert house a day ago. They’re whispering and John is practically on Dave’s lap.  
You stare at them for a moment, stomach bile rising in your throat.  
You go get the swords to clean and sharpen, and also grab a bottle of scotch while you’re at it.  
You were gonna need it.  
You haven’t gotten laid in 2 weeks. You could get a random hookup but that feels like betrayal to Dave. Damn you and your romantic heart. You hear a loud thump out in the living room.  
You think you’re gonna be sick. You need to go out.  
You open your window and crawl out, scaling the wall and jumping in the stairwell through the window overlooking the stairs. You’re going to the bar.

Your name is Dirk Strider.  
You are most definitely jealous.

————————————-

==>Shit Dave, you fucked up.  
==>Dirk is about to come home, shitfaced. Who knows what could happen?

 

Your name is Dave Strider.   
It occurs to you that you have fucked up.  
You just finished walking egdork home, and you went into your Bro’s room. He’s not home, and the window is wide open. First you checked to make sure he hadn’t accidentally killed himself scaling the wall, since you knew exactly what he was doing right now.   
When Bro was avoiding you, he’d leave through the window and jump in the stairwell window so he could leave. He did it for the first time when you were 13, and he cut you deeper than he meant. It happened repeatedly over the years, and more as you got older.  
Last year, you followed him.   
He walked into a bar called “The Felt” and hooked up with a random guy in the bathroom. You felt sick thinking about it. You bet he’s hooking up with a guy right now.  
Shit.  
You admit you’ve been spending a lot of time with your friend, John. More like he wanted to spend time with you and you didn’t refuse. He’s been making unwanted advances.   
You’re pretending not to notice.  
You’re sitting in Bro’s bed. You wrap yourself in his blankets because they smell like him, and you just miss him so much but you’ve been such a douche, you haven’t even talked to him. Shit. You hear a loud slam of the door and Bro walks in, stumbling a bit. He was only half drunk. Barely drunk at all. He looks at you through his shades, and you look back. You feel his gaze.   
"Get out of my bed." He says gruffly, walking over to his dresser and opening his scotch bottle, taking a swig.   
You don’t move.   
"Bro," You say, "I’m sorry." You are.  
He snorts. “Sorry? For what?” He hisses angrily. “Sorry for not even talking to me for a week? Sorry for leaving me alone all the time? Sorry for ditching me for some blue eyed kid your age who you probably should date because I’m such an ass, fuck, sorry for barely looking at me, perhaps? Sorry for what, exactly, Dave?”  
You cringe. You didn’t realize it was that bad, or that he was so upset. He never talks to you. What he didn’t know is that you didn’t want John. You wanted him. You’ve only ever wanted him. You don’t even know your relationship status or if Bro even wanted an actual relationship with you.  
"I’m sorry for all that and more." You tell him quietly, sitting up in his bed.  
He sighs and takes off his shades and rubs the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and sitting on the bed, slouched.   
You crawl over to him, and throw your arms around him, hugging him from behind. “I’m sorry,” You murmur, over and over again, kissing his neck softly.  
He tenses at first but then he melts under your hands, and you take off your shades and put them on the floor.  
"Let me make it up to you, babe." You say, lust quickly replacing any sort of sweet apology you were going to make.

—————————

Your name is Dave Strider and your brother was the hottest person to ever dominate you in your life.  
You’re currently handcuffed to your Bro’s bed, ass up and panting. Bro had been teasing you for almost 20 minutes. You were unbelievably turned on, your nipples were red and your chest was marked up. The pillow underneath you is covered in drool and your eyes are watering from how turned on you are. You’ve never been harder in your life. You whine loudly and shake your ass in the air, hoping to get his attention so that he’ll just fuck you already.  
He doesn’t.   
He snorts and you turn your head to look at him but he roughly grips your chin and forced you to look at the headboard. Fuck. You whine and try to press your ass into his groin but his hips are too far away. He leans in closely and he smells like alcohol but it’s not that bad because underneath it is his special smell.   
"What a perfect looking slut, you are, Davey," He breathes into your ear. "Already so desperate for my attention. Funny, you didn’t want it at all since summer started. I should just leave you here, keeping you on edge, and keep you handcuffed here so you know my pain,” He hisses.

"Bro, please, I-" Smack!   
You moan loudly. Even pain felt good right now. His hand comes down on your ass again and your stuck between leaning into it and leaning away from it, because it hurts but god it hurts so good. 3, 4, 5, fuck your eyes are watering. You’re so close but Bro has a cock ring on you so you can’t even hump the sheets or something to get some sort of release since he wont fucking let you.  
He spanks you 10 times. It hurts beautifully. You’re begging inbetween broken moans and rough jerks of your hips, trying to lean into his touch, trying to get away from the smacks. It’s confusing and you’re mind is hazy.  
You hear the snap of a cap and his finger near your entrance. He rubs your entrance teasingly and you groan in frustration, desperately trying to shove your hips against his hand because you need something in you and at this point you couldn’t care less if it was a smuppet.  
You thank whatever god you don’t believe in that he finally puts is finger in you, thrusting in shallowly and then deeper, and he can quickly at another finger. You moan loudly when he scissors them a bit and practically cry when he rubs against your prostate.  
He adds a third finger, assaulting the bundle of nerves and you’re a sobbing, moaning, screaming, hot mess.  
He finally nudges the head of his dick against you and you groan, because he’s still fucking teasing you.  
"Bro please fuck me, please, oh my god, please, Bro I can’t, I’m a whore, I’m a slut, fuckfuckfuck just please fucking fuck me” Runs out of your lips before you can stop it and he leans down to bite your neck and you feel his cocky smirk.  
He pushes in and you nearly cry in relief because if you didn’t get some sort of release soon you’d fall down and die, you swear.  
He leaves you little time to be adjusted, marking your back and shoulders, starting up a rough pace before you can even beg for it.  
You’re moaning and crying out and you honestly don’t care if the president hears you right now, and when he starts dirty talking and he hits your prostate you’re begging him to let you get your release, to just let you cum because your dick was going to explode. 

He ignores you.

You know he’s close when you hear breathy moans come from his mouth and his thrusts more sporadic, and he rips off the cock ring and growls in your ear and you cum with a scream muffled by him shoving your head into the pillow. (You don’t blame him, the cops will probably be here with all the noises.) A few more thrusts and he’s gone too, but the ever amazing asshole doesn’t cum in your ass which you appreciate.   
You keep your head on the pillow as he cleans you up and undoes the handcuffs, changing the sheets sloppily before he goes to lay beside you.

Your name is Dave Strider.  
You think you should piss your Bro off more often.


	5. cute and fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> husbandos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long and its gonna be rlly short ok but the next chapter will be super long and have jealous hot make outs i promise

Ouch.

Your name is Dave Strider, and your ass is sore. The sex was great, and you would so go for it again, but god damn. Did your ass hurt. You turn over in Bro’s bed, trying to find his body so you can hit him for being such a jealous dick and hurting your poor ass like this. Your hands grope the side of the bed where he should be, sleeping, but he’s not there. 

You open your eyes, and then you groan. Would it kill Bro to have closed the fucking shades? You were too sore for this. You couldn’t even get up to close it.   
"BRO!" You shout groggily, you needed the blinds closed because this light was blinding. "BRO GOD DAMN STRIDER I SWEAR TO BRIAN CHRIST YOU FUCKER IF YOU LEFT ME HERE WITH MY SORE ASS IM GONNA-" You’re suddenly cut off when you hear footsteps and whistling.   
"Mornin’, sunshine." Bro smirks and then winks at you, holding a pan with what you presumed was bacon that hasn’t been cooked yet. He walks over to close the blinds and you see he’s wearing a bright pink apron with cats on it. (A gift from Roxy, you presumed. You were close with the Lalonde family and that looks like something that belongs in that household, right next to wizard porn.)  
"I hate you."   
"You love me."  
"No," You reply with mock anger, "I hate you. I really do. My poor ass. It’s so sore. How am I going to get up and move. How am I supposed to shit. I can hardly roll over to shout at you. I hate you with the burning power of 1000 of Roses’ gay wizard porn books."  
He leans over and kisses your head, then walks over to the window and closes the blinds. “Whatever, you big baby. I’m making bacon. Want me to make some toast with it?”  
You smile at him. “Hell yes. I was kidding. I love you. I love you more than life. You are amazing. I love you with the no longer burning power of 1000 books of Roses’ gay wizard porn. You are perfect.”  
He winks at you before walking out of the room, and after awhile you smell the bacon cooking and you practically drool. You wish you could get up and smell it, see the bacon cooking, but you were tired and you needed a shower and your ass was still sore so you decided to lay down and do absolutely none of those things. You start thinking though, and you realize you and Bro need to have a talk. About your relationship.   
If you could even call it that.   
As you wait for your bacon and toast you decide to sort out your pathetic school girl feelings. You love Bro. You love him as a big brother, who gave you your first pair of shades, who taught you to fight, who taught you strength and courage and making music, who told you he’d love you no matter what you did when you lost strifes and were upset about it. Alright. You also love him as more than a brother. You love the feeling of his hands across your skin, you love his warmth engulfing your lanky body when you cuddle, you love his hands playing with your hair, you love the taste of his creamsicle kisses and his burnt orange gaze, you love the feeling of him. You’re in love with him.  
You feel sick for a second.  
You’re in love.  
With your fucking brother.  
The sick feeling goes away after a bit, but you still are disgusted with yourself. You’re a sick freak. You try and get rid of the thought by telling yourself it was consensual, but was it really? Did he actually love you back? After all, you were the one who kissed him first. Is he just doing this because he thinks this is some phase you’re going through because you’re going to college soon? Does he actually love you back? Is he repulsed by this relationship?   
Your thoughts are interrupted by Bro, who’s walking in and handing you a plate with bacon and toast, and then sitting beside you on the bed with his own plate of food. “You alright, ‘lil man?” He says, removing his shades. You remember you’re not wearing your shades and curse yourself in your head. You look at him, avoiding his eyes.  
"We need to talk." 

—————————————-

Dirk=> Have a heart attack.

You walk into your room, holding two plates of bacon of toast and bacon, giving Dave the better one. You look at him and smile but he looks at you and although he seems normal, when you look at him he looks downright terrified of something. You sit beside him on the bed, putting your food on your lap. “You alright, ‘lil man?” You ask, in concern for your brothers welfare. You remove your shades so you were as vulnerable as he was, looking at him in concern.  
He turns his head towards you but refuses to look you in the eyes. “We need to talk.” He tells you in a weak voice. You stop breathing for a second and your eyes widen.   
Okay, so, you’re freaking out. I mean, you’ve been fucking your brother, basically a wet dream for CPS. He doesn’t speak for a moment but you feel faint and you can already imagine his sugar sweet voice saying “You sick freak, you’ve been raping me, I’m not even 18 yet, I’m calling the cops!”   
He wouldn’t do that, would he? Oh god oh god oh god you need to get out of here-  
"No!" He shouts, finally looking you in the eye. You remember you aren’t wearing shades and you realize every thought is practically projected into your eyes for him to see. You remain silent, looking at him.   
"Look, that’s not what I mean. I’m not going to call the cops or send you to jail. Just relax, bro. I just need to talk to you about some stuff about…. ‘Us’" He informs you quickly, voice shaking slightly. He puts quotations in the air when he says ‘us’ so you assume you need to establish what ‘us’ even is. You lean back and nod at him, much more relaxed, and take a bite of bacon.  
He relaxes as well, nuzzling into your side and you chuckle, and so does he, and then he takes a bite of bacon off your plate with a laugh. “Ok so first of all,” He says, laughter dying down, “What the hell are we? Fuck buddies? Brothers with benefits? Mutual booty calls? Are we even anything at all?” He asks, nervousness creeping into his voice as he continues. “Do you even want to keep up whatever we have going on? I mean I could always just go back to being your brother and if you want that please tell me as soon as possible because the longer you wait the harder it will be.”   
You look down at him, rubbing his arm with your hand, pulling him closer to you. He leans his head against your collar bone, looking down and eating quietly. “What do you want us to be?” You question him softly. You want him to be yours forever, only yours, but what you want doesn’t matter. What matters is what he wanted. You really hoped he wanted the same things as you.   
He blushes slightly before hugging you and leaning down to hide his face in your chest. “Boyfriends?” Comes the muffled suggestion. You pull him up to face you and he looks away. You wait to speak until he looks at you. When he does you say, “Husbandos?” In a terrible spanish accent, wiggling your eyebrows. He laughs. “Husbandos indeed, my dear.” He responds, laughing and wiggling his eyebrows like you did. He smiles and you look at him and give him a true, genuine smile, before pulling him in for a little kiss. You two then quickly finish up your brunch, and when you’re done you cuddle. What else would you do? As your running your hands along his back, you ask, “So to celebrate our new relationship status as ‘super gay husbandos boyfriends’, why don’t you come to my gig tonight?”  
"Really?" He asks, jumping out of your arms, an eager look on his face.   
"Damn right. We leave at six, you got 3 hours to be ready and helping me get my equipment in the van. You can shower first, I already showered this morning. Get outta here, ya little twink." You say, slapping his ass playfully.   
He kisses your cheek and says “I love you!” Before running out of the room. “I love you too, lil man!” You shout through your room, moving to go get some cleaner clothes and redo your hair.  
You had to look better than best tonight, you had to be at the top of your game, after all, you’d have your boyfriend there to impress.


	6. more jealous sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be a cute little chapter but i got my period and decided to put more jealous angry boyfriend sex im so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said this would have plot ah a

You had to look better than best tonight, you had to be at the top of your game, after all, you’d have your boyfriend there to impress.

Dirk==>Put your plan into action.

Dave got into the car beside you, and although he kept his poker face intact, he was practically jumping in his seat. A strange sense of pride fills you at how good the kid became at his poker face. But you also have some trouble containing your own excitement. But not over Dave.  
While you are pumped that you and Dave are official and he was coming with you to a gig, you did have some other plans in mind. Over the 3-ish week period in which Dave was practically attached to John Egberts hip, you had some time to catch up with old friends.   
And it just so happens that you have better friends than you thought you did.  
One night, about 4 days in that 18 day hell, you spilt your guts to your friend Jane. (You knew she wouldn’t judge you because she used to have a crush on your mutual friend Jake. They had hooked up one night, and a month later were ‘re introduced’ at a family reunion. (Basically she fucked her long lost half brother-awkward.)) The thing about Jane is that you fucking loved this chick. Not romantically, but you absolutely adored her. So you two hatched a plan for some good old fashioned revenge.   
Since Jane, like you, was taken by a hot blonde, and like you, was also hella gay, you knew that it wouldn’t go too far. She said she’d show up at your gig, dressed in skimpy clothing, drink a bit. and flirt with you. Usually you would have said no, because it might look too fake, but you’ve seen Jane talk herself out of a drunk driving ticket in under ten minutes. Needless to say, you didn’t doubt her skills.   
So you decided to go there tonight, flirt with your friend, and hopefully succeed in making Dave extremely jealous. You could have pulled some favours for other friends to flirt with you, but you didn’t want to overdo it. (Ok, maybe you did, but Jane advised against it.)   
And now that you’re on the road, driving closer and closer to getting your revenge, you can’t help but smirk. Dave squirms when it doesn’t go away. You can already tell by his body language he’s regretting coming with you.   
Too late now, kid.

After about an hour of driving you two arrive at the club, a bit small but still a good one, and most of the people who went there knew you. This club was a place you frequented, for gigs and before you and Dave, sometimes for hookups. You had your first drink here. It held memories. And now, it was gonna hold a few more.   
You force Dave to help you unpack, and everything is set up and sound checks are done at 8:30, which leaves you with about 7 minutes until the doors open for VIPs. The doors open in general to anyone at 9pm, but to the VIPs the doors open at 8:37 PM. They say 8:45 for VIPs, but someone always bribes the security guard to open up earlier.   
"You ready, kid?" You ask, turning to Dave, who’s fidgeting a bit. You already said he was allowed to drink but only tonight, since you would be there to supervise him. You laid down the rules-No drinks from strangers, no drugs, etc-and told him all he needs to know.  
"Ready as I’ll ever be." He mumbles, and you pat his head in an attempt to comfort him. You knew that nervousness. But he’d get over it with a few shots and the ecstasy that comes with being on stage with everyone paying attention to you. Also, you had slipped in a couple of those boy band songs in tonights mix to try and help him relax.

 

==>We’re gonna fast forward to when the general public enters, since I am unsure what they’re gonna do for the next little bit before the club starts filling.

At around 9:30, the club really starts filling up, and you start playing the music more whole heartedly. Dave was dancing on stage with a large group of others who got on there, and they all seem to love him. He’s holding a beer-his second one so far-and laughing and dancing with the group. Apparently, being related to one of the most popular DJs in the area meant that everyone loved him, 4 people have already given him their number, and he gets free drinks. Every now and then you catch his eye, and he winks at you, and you smirk.

The whole club was under your palm, and already tipsy, half drunk, underage girls were practically throwing themselves at you. You loved the power you felt over these people. You controlled the entire night, and it was beautiful. You and Jane agreed to start the plan at 9:45, your first break, which was approaching fast. Once this song ends, you talk into the mic, lowering your headphones for a moment.   
"Hope everyone’s having fun, I know I am." You say smugly, hearing everyone cheer. "The next I’ll be playing is a favourite of a friend of mine,” You emphasize the word friend, actually meaning Dave, winking at him as he raises an eyebrow at you. The crowd starts cheering your name and you start to play a song from that band (the name had something to do with trenches? You’re not sure, you were mainly focused on seeing where the hell Jane is.) Dave flushes for a moment, before looking over at you. You smile and mouth, ‘you like this song, right, Dave?’ A sarcastic smirk playing on your lips. He tightens his lips before shrugging and dancing with the crowd on stage, and you hear his voice practically keening out the lyrics out as he dances with a bunch of girls. By the end of the song, he’s practically singing his soul into that song which attracts more people on stage. You see two more tipsy girls and a few courageous guys hand them cards with their phone numbers on it, and one of the guys whispers something in Dave’s ear that makes him blush and his mouth fall open slightly. You glare at the back of that guys head, mentally killing him before setting the table to play some pre done mixes for your 15 minute break. On the way to the bar where you see Jane in a tight little blue dress, you practically have to shove your way through the crowds of fans to get to her.   
Once you’re sitting in front of her, and you remember how darn attractive she can be, you get into flirt mode.   
"Now, now, what’s a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" You ask in a deep voice, leaning in towards her. Jane leans toward you as well, smirking at you.   
"Waiting for a man like you to buy me a drink," She replies smoothly, tilting her head slightly.   
"Alright sweetheart," You say with a wink, "what’s your poison?"  
"Rum and coke."   
"Bartender! Rum n’ Coke for this luscious lady." He nods at you and makes you a drink. As you wait for the drink to arrive you keep flirting, whispering in Jane’s ear once so it looks like you’re really into it. You catch Dave’s eyes a few times, smirking at him. He furrows his brows and starts dancing more enthusiastically, grinding against one of the girls. You his actions were made from desperation and anger, and when your 15 minutes is up and you go back on stage, he promptly gets off (with a bunch of girls following him) and goes to the bar.   
Within the next two hours before your next break, he’s done 5 jello shots, and now he’s laughing and dancing and chatting it up with anyone around him. A group of girls and some boys have gathered around him near the bar, and during your next 15 minute break, you flirt with Jane again. When that 15 minutes is up, she kisses your cheek as you move to leave, and Dave sees. He looks infuriated and you love it. You raise an eyebrow at him, challenging him, but he just goes back to having fun with the group of people around him, drinking his beer a bit faster.  
In these past 2 hours, he’s got almost 15 people gathered around him, all dancing and laughing and drunk, and Dave is getting a bit drunk too. You know he’s drank before, so he can handle his alcohol well and knows when to stop. You’ve flirted with Jane while DJ-ing, knowing he sees you two flirting and dancing on stage, and around the last song, he bids farewell to his little posse before going back onstage with the group up there to dance the last song, and taking two final shots. He glares at you and Jane, and when the club starts clearing out he glares at you.

"You want to tell me what all that was fucking about, Bro?" He says finally.  
"What do you mean?" You say playfully.  
"You know exactly what I mean, you flirtatious piece of shit."  
"Oh come on,” You purr, “I was just playing around. No need to be so harsh.”  
He growls and then pushes you into the wall forcefully by your shoulders. You let him. You simply smile and look down at him as he glares up at you. Then, he gives you once forceful shove before backing off and packing up the truck. As you pack up you feel him purposely get you aroused, massaging your ass in the near empty parking lot, ‘bumping’ into you as you start to take stuff outside.  
As you two leave the building and approach the truck, you can’t lie, you’re sporting a semi. You were damned turned on. When you’re near the truck, he shoves you again, this time your back slamming into the cold metal of your vehicle. Before you can say anything he’s gripped your shirt collar and smashes his lips onto yours with a bruising force.

"Just playing, eh?” Dave says in a deep, husky, smokey, gravelly, all over delicious voice, which does not help your hard on, not one bit, “Then, brother let’s play a fucking game.” He slams you against the car and violently kisses you again, his soft hands grabbing you roughly through your jeans. You’re trying not to moan because he’s completely dominating you, and it’s really hot, not to mention his teasing touches which are turning you on and making your jeans uncomfortable, to say the least. You’re really trying to hold back because, while this was turning you on unbelievably -and you guess Dave was topping tonight if you get laid- you wanted him to know you weren’t going to submit so easily. Of course, all that shit goes through the window when he roughly undoes your jeans and shoves his hand into your pants, palming you through your boxers. You hiss, feeling a slight blush dust across your face, and you take back the idea of surrender and decide that you’re still gonna fight him because you’re Bro Strider, and why the fuck not? “Tell me, brother dearest,” You begin in a snarky tone, “What kind of game do you have in mind?” In response he grips you tighter through your boxers and you squish your eyes tight before opening them again. He narrows his eyes, shifting his jaw in a sort of predatory anger, and kisses your neck roughly. “Perhaps,” He responds, using a sultry voice, continuing to kiss your neck, “A game where you learn to shut up and obey once in awhile.”  
"That doesn’t sound very fun," You breathe out.  
"Get in the car," He looks up at you, lips swollen and eyebrows raised, as if challenging you to say no. You smell the alcohol on his breath and assume he means the drivers side, so you get in and start driving home.   
Which is quite hard to do when Dave is teasingly stroking your dick through your boxers while you drive.  
"Dave." You hiss.  
"Something bothering you, sweetheart?" He kisses your jaw, and runs his other hand across your thigh. You grit your teeth, and stop speaking. He snickers and then puts in a CD, which you can’t really hear because you’re trying to drive and not thrust your hips into his hand and beg for more. You’re a man, dammit, you won’t go down without a fight.  
The first 30 minutes is agonizing, but you’d be home in about 5. Where you can get some proper release.  
"Final track. It’s a personal favourite of mine, you know it. You played it in the club." He murmurs in your ear, biting it gently. As you hear the opening notes play, his hands go under your boxers and grip your dick. It catches you off guard. So off guard, in fact that you swerve the car and moan loudly. You give Dave a warning glance, but he just stares at you with half lidded eyes, licking his pink lips.   
He starts singing.   
His normal voice was great but you’ve only heard him sing once, which was awhile ago. And you thought his normal voice could turn you on, you were wrong.   
”You can want this,” You try and say something, but he shushes you and keeps singing you, stroking you slower than you thought possible.  
”See if it fits for a bit,   
and if you don’t like it,   
then you can go like you have been,” You can’t breathe oh god you’re going to get into a crash. Dave grips you tighter and your attention snaps back to him, hearing him smoothly continue singing, skipping to whatever part the song is at.  
”You get right up and I’m the one done,” He grips you harder than before on ‘done’ and you’re practically trembling with the self control it takes not to thrust into his soft hand.  
”You never say yes, not quite no,” You give up and thrust into his hands and a smirk breaks across his smug little face, but he starts stroking you a little faster which is a godsend but still too teasingly painfully slow.   
”Say just enough to make me not go.   
You choose your words, careful voice,   
in the end I’m not the first choice,” He hisses out the last line, glaring at you.  
"Dave, I was just-" He completely ignores you and gives you one proper stroke which cuts you off mid sentence.   
"Shut up, DIrk." He says, before going back to singing and teasing you. He goes slower and you groan in frustration.   
”Why am I your plan B?  
You know, you know you love the way I linger and,   
You keep me wrapped right round your finger,   
But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and  
And in time, I could be the right one  
Please, I’m the B team.”  
He’s getting a bit faster with his strokes and his voice and fuck, you think you’re going to cry if he teases you any longer.  
"Dave, please. I’m sorry, it was just a joke, I just wanted rev-"  
”I saw you first,   
Do ya remember?   
You played it well, victim sell,   
How I fell for it,”   
”Dave,” You plead, desperate. You understood he was mad and all but you never did this to him, you were never this cruel. He chuckles darkly.  
”Why am I your plan B?”  
You zone out after that, focusing on the road, giving small thrusts when you lose control and he sings through the whole thing. You speed up and by the time the song is over and you’re in the parking lot in front of your apartment, you’re about to cut your seat belt off. Once you’ve ripped off your seat belt and Dave has calmly removed his, you pull him in for a desperate kiss.   
"Dave, fucking please,” Your voice cracks and you are almost ashamed but losing to your brother never felt so good so you give in.   
"Let’s get inside, yeah? Then the real fun begins.”  
You shove your dick back into your pants, then rush out of the car, dragging him with you into the elevator and slamming him into an elevator wall, kissing him hungrily. He kisses back, but pulls your hair and slams you against the opposite wall.   
”I think you’ve forgotten just who is in charge tonight,” He growls, sinking his teeth into your neck. You moan loudly, not caring who hears, and thankfully he remembers to press the button to your floor. You would have done it but you’re having trouble doing anything at all under your younger brothers teasing thumb, his bright eyes giving you a smoldering look.  
You arrive to your floor quickly, and Dave opens the door so slowly you think you’re going to faint. Once the door is open he grabs your hand and drags you into your bedroom, pushing you on to your bed.   
"Strip." He orders. You obey. You throw off all your clothes in record time, feeling a need to burn them for constricting you for so long. Dave is slowly undressing and you’re watching him, wishing he would hurry up.  
"Take a picture, it’ll last longer." He mutters. You don’t respond. You sit on the bed and shove your hands between your legs, about to touch yourself, but before you can Dave is grabbing both your wrists and cuffing them behind your back. You whine loudly, and he tsks. "No one said you could touch yourself, don’t you ever listen?"   
You glare at him and hopelessly tug at the bonds, then go back to lying on your back. He smirks, then leans down and starts kissing your neck, down your chest.  
"Haven’t you teased me enough?" You whine, squirming slightly. He chuckles darkly. "You chose to flirt with her. You could have avoided this, but no, you had to go and flirt with the first girl you saw at the bar."  
"Dave, let me explain-"  
"No." He says smoothly. "Was she worth it, Bro? Look at you. Handcuffed, restrained, utterly hopeless and at my mercy. I could tease you all night and not let you cum. So tell me, my sweet boyfriend, was she really worth it?" You cringe and as you are about to respond, he spits in his hand and wraps it around your dick, stroking it at a fast pace. "Fuck!" You shout, thrusting your hips up frantically. He smirks, and walks away, and then comes back in a moment with a bottle of lube.   
"On your stomach." You flip before he even finishes his sentence.   
"Bottoms up," He snickers, grabbing your hips and forcing your ass into the air.   
"You’re not funn-fuck" You’re cut off with a strangled moan as he puts one lubed up finger inside you, wiggling it around. You lose all control on you’re built up moans and push your ass against his hand, pleading him to keep going.  
You never thought you would ever find yourself in a situation where Dave has the upper hand like this. Truth be told, it feels to damn good to care right now. After a few minutes, he inserts a second finger, and you hiss. Lucky for your ass, he gives you a second to adjust, waiting until your practically sobbing for him to move his fingers. He does, moving them around and you start thinking about the last guy who topped you. It ended terribly. You start getting a bit anxious about Dave topping you. Of course, a few minutes later, his fingers are brushing up against your prostate, and any anxiety is replaced with load moans with the words “there, yes, harder, there” shouted at your younger brother. You can practically feel the smirk on his face as he adds a third finger, which still stretches a bit, but increases the the pressure on your prostate. You suddenly hear someone shout.  
And then you realize it was you.  
You hate Dave for making you into this pathetic, moaning mess. You hate losing fights. You never lose. Ever.   
But then again, you suppose losing never feels this good.  
"You ready, sweetheart?" Dave asks, making sure you’re okay with this. You knew that if you said no he wouldn’t. And you also knew that if you said stop he’d pull his dick out of your ass so fast you got a burn. You trust your brother. More than anything.  
"Ready as I’ll ever be," You tell him, chuckling slightly. You’re in your 30s and your barely legal little brother is fucking you. Great story to tell to the grandchildren, eh?  
He pours some more lube on his dick, and then enters you slowly.  
Which is a bit painful, overall. Your breathing almost stops entirely, your vision fuzzes out, but underneath the pain, there is a hint of pleasure. You feel his hips touch your ass and your panting already, but Dave is moaning, and that makes the pain fade a little. A very little.   
A few minutes later, you’ve adjusted, and the pain is hardly there and the hint of pleasure has become a whole spoonful of it, and your situation is turning you on more than you care to admit.   
You’re bound, face down, ass up, helpless, and your younger brother moaning loudly with his dick in your ass. (Jealousy sex is great, huh?)  
You let out a strained command, “Fuck. Move.” Which Dave obeys. Oh God, does he obey.   
He moves his hips away, his dick sliding out of you slowly, and then slamming back in, causing you to shout. This is definitely better than the last guy who topped you. This is a million times better. This feels better than any time you’ve been fucked, fucked, or done anything intimate at all. This feels better and more right than any song you’ve made, you’re higher than when you’re on stage at a gig, the crowd chanting your name.  
The only person chanting your name is Dave, and it’s better than entire stadiums of old hookups and bad friends and drunk strangers saying it. The bed shifts when he does, and he finds your bundle of nerves, and when you moan, you feel it drip into the air, leak from your entire body, you feel everything but you see only stars. You’re frantically pushing your ass against Dave, begging him to keep going, to go harder, to go faster.  
He obliges and the bed creaks with the force of his thrusts, your body moving forward each time, moans and shouts clouding the room, the air leaving your lungs each thrust.   
"Dave, fuck, please, touch me, fuck," You plead. You feel his hand trace a circle on your back before reaching around and stroking your dick, his hands still wet with some lube.   
About 30 seconds later you black out, cumming harder than you have in a long time, Dave not far after.  
The little fucker comes inside your ass, which would usually be a turn on but you’re too tired to clean cum out of your ass right now. You promise yourself you’ll shower later, and clean the cum off the sheets. Right now you just need to sleep for a bit.  
"Fucking hell." You hear Dave pant out, throwing an old towel under you. Your body collapses on the shirt, not caring about anything but resting. He starts unlocking your wrists and rubbing some feeling back into them, and his comforting touches are the last thing you feel before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is b team//marianas trench its such an addicting song  
> plus the hot blonde who has claimed jane is roxy cotton candy 5eva


	7. FINAL CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically im gonna make this a series of their kinky adventures together so yeah hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry im working on a mavin au which will also be posted here and some wincest stuff im hella busy  
> also go follow me/bother me and remind me to update my fucking fics every once in awhile at my tumblr;  
> sawtoothandsquarewave  
> if you have anything you want me to see tag it with sawtoothandsquarewave  
> whoop okay get ready for a super short dumb chapter and then for my other fandoms fics ((im trying harder i promise dont kill me))

STRIDERCEST-FINAL CHAPTER

Your name is Dave Strider.  
You worry you were a little rough on your brother last night.  
You woke up extra early so you could get up, and you made him a stack of pancakes. (drizzled in syrup, drowning in whip cream, chocolate chips on the top. You knew how he liked it.) You are currently cleaning up the pan you used.  
You’re still half asleep, and you made the water too hot. It burns your skin, but you don’t care. Somewhere deep inside it you believe you deserve it to burn, but you don’t follow that train of thought. You keep the sadness, the anger, everything basically, locked away deep inside you. Its mostly easy when you are around people, but times like these your mind just slips away from you.  
You’re mindlessly scrubbing the pan with hurting hands when you feel a pair of arms wrap around your lower torso/waist area.  
“The waters’ gonna burn you,” Your older brother warns you, nuzzling your neck. (He was always extra affectionate in the mornings. You can’t say you mind too much.)  
“’M fine.” You reply, quietly.  
He reaches around you and turns the tap off, grabbing your hands and gently drying them with a cloth. You were shocked by this show of affection, because lately all you did was fuck-and you mean it when you say “fuck.” There has been no ‘passionate love making’, only anger and jealousy and possession.-once your hands have been dried enough to his liking, he sits on the kitchen counter, quietly eating his pancakes.  
“You’re awful quiet this morning,” You comment.  
“So are you,” He retorts.  
You don’t really have a reply. You just purse your lips and look at the floor. You were tired, your muscles were aching, and you just wanted to cuddle. You don’t even bother asking him because you knew what his answer would be. It would be no. At least that’s what you thought.  
Once he’s done, he puts his plate in the sink, his cap wobbling a bit. It was on his head loosely and he fixes it before quietly grabbing your hand and dragging you to the couch. He sits down first, and then you sit near him. After a moment he looks at you and you offer him a weak smile. He gives a sigh of frustration in return, then he drags you onto his lap and cuddles you close to him, patting your hair. Your eyes widen in shock and your hands are frozen in the air. Your body is tense from shock of what’s going on-what is going on?- as he slowly pets your hair, a comforting notion that he hasn’t offered to you in quite a while. Once you’ve relaxed he brings his lips to your ear, quietly whispering to you.  
“I’m tired of pointless jealous angry sex.”  
“Yeah me t-”  
“Let’s make a kink list. Then it will have a point.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Duh.”  
“I cant believe you, jesus Christ, we were just chillin’, getting our cuddle on and then you go all kinky on me. I cant believe you. What kind of husbando are you.”  
“A constantly horny one.” He winks at you, removing a pad of paper and a small pencil from his hat.  
“I hate you. I do. I hate you so much, I’m going to punch your shit eating grin all the way from this shitty Texas apartment to fucking china.” You get off him and move away, deciding to instead lay upside down, your head hanging off the futon near the floor, your legs against the back of the futon. You were a little upset, but you guess you could roll with it.  
Not to mention refusing to listen would just result in angry, possessive, or weird kinky ownership sex, which you were way too tired for. You would probably fall asleep in your own cum. You shudder at the thought. Ick.  
“Alright, so,” Bro starts, “How about… Pet play?” He leans up against the metal arm rest of the futon, bringing up one of his knees to his chest to use as a hard surface for him to write on.  
You consider pet play for a moment. You chew your lip before shrugging and replying, “Eh. Why not?”  
“Blood play?”  
“No.”  
“Aw, come on, have some fun.”  
“If you even try blood play I will take a vow of celibacy.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Only if you cross out blood play.”  
He grumbles quietly.  
“How about master/servant stuff?”  
“Uh, sure. I guess.”

After about an hour you have a list of kinks, which you have reviewed and viciously scratched out things like ‘blood play’ and ‘water sports’ (urine-definitely not your thing.)

You were going to be having one eventful relationship and an interesting sex life, that’s for sure.


End file.
